


We Aren't Naming Him That!

by lovelyleias



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, Series 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marnie will be damned before she names her baby after a robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Naming Him That!

“What are you gonna call him?”

The community centre was empty. Everyone had left soon after Marnie had the baby, very eager to wash blood and uterine fluids out of their hair. But Nathan and Marnie lay curled up on the mattress of Nathan’s ‘bedroom’, the baby sleeping in Marnie’s arms, looking like a furless kitten.

It would have been a motherfucking adorable picture, if you asked Nathan. 

Marnie smiled and shrugged. “Something nice.”

“Of course something nice,” Nathan scoffed. “But it should be really cool. Something that would get him loads of friends in a few years. Like… like Optimus Prime!”

“I’m not naming my baby after a robot.” 

“Maximilian the Indestructible!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Marnie laughed.

Nathan grinned and stretched his arm around her neck, kissing her cheek. 

“Anyway,” Marnie said, looking up at him. “I already have a name in mind.”

“Really? Better than any of mine?”

“Much,” Marnie smiled softly and looked down at her newborn son. His chest rose and fell with his tiny inhalations. He was a strange purple shade and had a wrinkly face. He didn’t look like babies from films, which came out pink and clean. But he was hers. And he was beautiful. “Nathan.”

“Nathan?” Nathan the First crinkled his nose. “Like me?”

“Yes, like you. I want to name him after… his dad.”

Nathan felt his heart skip a beat. “Am I his dad?”

“If you want to be.”

Nathan took Nathan Junior from her arms, cradling the baby gently to his chest. “Hey there, you little bastard. Welcome to this fucked up world of ours.”


End file.
